The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
A biosensor is a sensing device formed from a specific biological element sensitive to a particular analyte and a transducer element, e.g., an electrode, that transforms the signal resulting from the interaction of the analyte with the biological element into another signal that can be measured and quantified. Biosensor electrodes may be modified with nanomaterials. The nanomaterials may increase the surface area of the electrode, retain the bioactivity of the biological element, and facilitate electron transfer between the biological element and the electrode.
Glucose biosensors find use in a variety of areas such as clinical diagnostics, biotechnology and the food industry. Many glucose biosensors are based on the reaction shown in Scheme I, in which the enzyme, glucose oxidase (GOD), catalyzes the oxidation of glucose to gluconolactone and H2O2 with the assistance of oxygen.

The concentration of glucose can be determined via electrochemical detection of the enzymatically liberated H2O2. However, many conventional glucose biosensors, including biosensors having electrodes modified with nanomaterials, exhibit less than desired characteristics in one or more of sensitivity, response times, and range of detection, limiting their usefulness in the applications noted above.